Ni el mismo lo cree
by Raven Granger
Summary: Byakuya y sus reacciones al enterarse de que su hermana y cierto shinigami sustituto bueno para nada , estén esperando un bebé. Detalles como sus planes de tortura para Ichigo, posibles nombres elegidos por el mismo y grandes dilemas de la vida de un futuro tío. / Lo siento, esto es pura cosa salida de mi imaginación, lo que significa que Byakuya estará un poco (ja!) OoC.


_Hey! _

**Disclaimer mode: ON. **

_Muchas gracias por hacer el intento de leer este….esto. _

_¡Advertencia! ¡Advertencia! Kuchiki Byakuya _definitivamente_ estará OoC… y si no saben con qué se come eso… son las siglas de "out of character", es decir, que se comportara de una manera que difícilmente (__jamás__) se verá en la serie original!_

_Siempre es puesto como el friooo horriblee hermanooo rico bastardoo… y de verdad pienso que es un personaje al cual se le puede sacar mucho partido. No digo que yo lo sepa manejar, es el primer fic que escribo sobre él, pero de verdad me he divertido escribiéndolo, así que espero que ustedes también pasen un buen rato. _

_Ahora, si creen que pueden imaginar a este tipo, amado por miles de fangirls por su actitud fría y arrogante, lidiando con el hecho de que Rukia contrajo la enfermedad de los 9 meses… y encontrándose a si mismo… ansioso por conocer al bebe… ¡feliz lectura! _

OoOoOoOoO

**Titulo: **Ni el mismo lo cree.

**Fandom**: Bleach.

Kuchiki Byakuya estaba radiante. Si. Leyeron bien. Ra-di-an-te.

No están ustedes para saberlo, ni él para contarles, pero la cabeza de una de las Cuatro Casas Nobles del Seireitei… iba a ser tío.

¡Tío! … Pronto habría una criaturilla extraña y manchada de cualquier cosa, que le llamaría… "Oji-san"

Encerrado en su oficina como se encontraba en ese momento, estaba 100% a salvo de miradas inoportunas. De entrometidos que aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para sacarle de sus casillas. De cualquier persona que pudiera verle en ese estado. De shinigamis pelirrojos haciendo preguntas imprudentes. El hombre sonrió… Para ser concretos, estaba a salvo del molesto de su teniente, quien desde hacía un tiempo, había comenzado a portarse con demasiada confianza frente a su propio capitán. Si.

Abarai Renji, creía él, debía pensar que después de rechazar una oferta como capitán, solo para quedarse como Teniente de la 6ª división, su relación Líder-subordinado había cambiado, de alguna manera… _"Solo un idiota delirando pensaría eso"_ había concluido el noble, tras reflexionar sobre el asunto, semanas atrás… ¡Pero ahora estaba solo! ¡Libre para imaginar si seria niño o niña! ¡Libre para empezar a pensar sobre el entrenamiento del futuro Kuchiki! ¡Libre para pensar en innumerables torturas para Kurosaki Ichigo! ¡Nadie lo distraería en sus divagaciones! …

- Uff… ¡Así que aquí estaba, Taichou! ¿Pero que hace aquí? ¡Cualquiera diría que se estaba escondiendo de alguien! – tras soltar una risotada, el hombre, lleno de tatuajes, se puso frente al aristócrata. - ¡Qué suerte que puse atención en la luz que salía del agujero de allí! ¡Sabía que era usted!

Maldito agujero en la puerta. Maldito mil veces.

–Taichou… ¿se encuentra usted bien? …No me diga que…. ¡Ya se lo han dicho! …- el hombre se puso a parlotear sobre algo que involucraba Kurosaki Ichigo, esperanzas, castración, agallas, y a él mismo. - … creí que de verdad iba a matarloooo! ¡Vaya susto! …

El Kuchiki ni siquiera parpadeo. Hacía mucho que había dejado de sorprenderse por la capacidad de su Teniente para interpretar una conversación completa, él solito.

- Vamos, vamos, Kuchiki-Taichou… ¡Si era tan predecible que esto pasaría! … y… bueno, disculpara usted mi indiscreción…- soltó de repente el pelirrojo, tras notar que la mirada que le dedicaba su interlocutor, era mucho más gélida que de costumbre.-….peroyocreoquedeberiaestarust tedmuymuyfelizconlanoticia- y tras balbucear esto, cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguardando la reacción del Kuchiki.

-…Si entendí bien toda tu perorata, Abarai... no veo porque insinúas que debería recibir la noticia con agrado… -

Ah sí. ¿No creyeron que el gran Capitán de la División, iba a dejar que todo el mundo supiera cómo había tomado la noticia, o si? ¡Tenía una reputación que conservar! ¡Un estatus que proteger! ¡Un perfil de aristócrata arrogante-frio-apático que honrar! Y ya lo había decidido. Nadie, jamás, nunca, nuncajamas, ni una sola persona… se enteraría jamás de su verdadera reacción ante semejantes circunstancias.

El semblante de Renji se oscureció… - _¿…De verdad cree eso, Taichou?.._- y tras levantarse, la expresión en su rostro volvía a ser la misma, como si siempre estuviera enfadado.

Eso no tomo por sorpresa al distinguido shinigami. Los cambios de humor de su teniente no eran algo nuevo para él. Y si bien, jamás lo reconocería, sabía que el ceño fruncido y una mueca de enfado, eran los elementos más recurrentes en el pelirrojo, pero que todo cambiaba cuando era su hermana el tema a tratar.

- Es un asunto que no discutiré contigo, Abarai.- Impasible como siempre, y con su tan característica mirada despectiva, lo miro – Si no me has venido a hablar de nada importante, puedes retirarte.

Sin decir una palabra más, como subordinado que era, obedeció la orden. Tras el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse, y pasos alejándose, un grito de exasperación (sonó a un "ricosbastardooooos") rompió el silencio en el Cuartel de la 6ª División.

Ah… Kuchiki Byakuya poso el mentón entre sus manos entrelazadas… frunció el ceño… y un leve, casi invisible, color carmín, apareció en sus mejillas. Acababa de imaginar a un niño pequeñito, pelinegro, usando el mismo _kenseikan _que ahora reposaba en su cabeza.

oOoOoOo

-…. Hey Ichigo…- Kuchiki Rukia se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en la cama, mirando al techo…

- Hmp

-… estaba pensando…

- Hmp?

- Que tal vez Nii-sama no lo tomo tan mal… creo que ni siquiera se molesto… más bien lo vi… emocionado.

- … - El Shinigami sustituto salió de su ensimismamiento, incrédulo… ¿Había oído bien…? Que el supiera, Byakuya era el único "Nii-sama" de Rukia… pero no podían estar hablando de la misma persona…

-¿… Ichigo?

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¡Vamos, enana! ¡Si el muy arrogante me quería matar en ese mismo momento! …¿Emocionado, dices? ¡Alucinaciones tuyas! ¡Es más fácil que tú crezcas 15 centímetros de la noche a la mañana a que el maldito de Byakuya se emocione por algo!

- Uh… supongo que… tienes ra… ¡Un momento, estúpido! ¿Me estás diciendo que ya no voy a crecer más? ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme si voy a crecer o no? ¿Es que acaso ya eres medico, idiota? Mira que…!

- Ya ya. Si tanto miedo te da quedarte de la estatura de una niña de Primaria, no descargues tu frustración conmigo, enana. – y dicho esto, se volvió a concentrar en sus tareas universitarias.

Pero lo pensó mejor, y volteo a ver a Rukia. La chica no había contestado esa última provocación, y la mirada maliciosa que le dirigió la shinigami, no le gusto para nada.

- Bueno… ¡El señor Kurosaki hablando de miedos!… debiste ver tu cara antes de entrar a hablar con Nii-sama – y llevándose la mano a la cintura, le espetó triunfante – Porque eso no era miedo… era _terror._

OoOoOoOo

_¡Vaya! Así que han leído hasta acá, uh? _

… _que tal? Apiádense de este intento de escritora, y manden un review! _

_Deben saber, que yo soy la primera en odiar los OoC… pero me pareció adorable imaginar a Byakuya con un bebe. Así de simple :D _

_¡Jitomatazos, amenazas de muerte, y demandas por cargos contra el fandom, son bienvenidos! _

_Piquenle a ese botoncito de abajo. _


End file.
